1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device for a stator for an optical disk drive motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional optical disk drive motor including a disk tray 10, a shaft 20, a rotor 30, and a stator 40. A holding means 11 is mounted on the disk tray 10 for holding an optical disk. The shaft 20 is connected to the disk tray 10 and the rotor 30. The stator 40 is fixed to an axle tube 41 and controlled by a main board (e.g., a circuit board 42) to create alternating magnetic fields for providing induction with a ring magnet 31 on the rotor 30, thereby turning the disk tray 10 and the optical disk.
Generally, the disk tray 10 would incline relative to the rotor 30 when the disk tray 10 is mounted onto the shaft 20. Namely, the disk tray 10 is apt to be located in a position not parallel to the rotor 30. To prevent unbalanced rotation of the optical disk drive motor and to decrease the bad product rate resulting from deviation of the disk tray 10, the disk tray 10 is subject to a grinding process to reduce the thickness of the disk tray 10 from “a” to “b”, thereby keeping the surface of the disk tray 10 in a parallel relationship with the rotor 30. Though the grinding procedure could compensate the deviation of the disk tray 10, it could not compensate inclination of the stator 40 or the axle tube 41 relative to the circuit board 42. The inclination of the axle tube 41 may cause deviation of the shaft 20, disk tray 10, or rotor 30. Further, the balance state of the disk tray 10 must be repeatedly tested during the grinding procedure. As a result, the grinding procedure is considerably time-consuming. Further, the strength of the disk tray 10 and the rotational stability of the disk tray 10 could be destroyed by excessive grinding.